Propella (liquid)
Introduction to Propella Propella is a liquid found natively in the Propverse. It has very strong magical and physical properties, and has many uses in the Propverse context. Much of the era's Propella comes from the Propella tree, located in Central Orlania. Propella naturally occurs as a silvery-red substance, with an eerie luminescence stemming from its potent magical properties. Uses of Propella An investigation was conducted by Professor William P. Carlson of the Department of Supernatural Studies in New Technia into the uses of Propella. His criteria were the following: For People *Nature of subject (magical/non-magical/ESP) *Emotional nature of subject (happy, sad, angry, etc.) *Quantity of Propella For Objects Objects replaced: *Cartridges of a BFG-3000 *Bullets for use in the NT-55 assault rifle *Carbon used in the chromium-steel-titanium-vanadium alloy process for manufacturing Viper combat knives *The catalyst for explosive reaction in the manufacturing of high-yield plastic explosive Refinement of Propella Professor Gaudier Antioch of the Orlanian Institute for Propella Research has also conducted several tests on forming Propella based compounds, each with their own innate capabilities. The theory is that Propella acts as an amplifier for compounds' properties, and absorbs the material structure of the compounds in question. While the exact chemical structure of the compounds are unknown due to the erratic nature of Propella's macromolecular structure, researchers have confirmed that Propella effectively absorbs the reagents, and the following variants of Propella have been confirmed to be useful: 2-Met-7-Iso-Propella The exact configuration of reagents is unknown, save that Propella and 108 other organic compounds are involved in the process. 2-Met-7-Iso-Propella is a colorless, odorless gas that condenses at 55K. The compound has exceptional qualities in stimulating cell regeneration, and a single dose of 0.1M of the compound can accelerate bodily regeneration threefold. The regenerative effects are exponential relative to the dose, but it reaches a threshold at 4.8M. 2-Met-7-Iso-Propella is not commercially available as tests are still being conducted. Given the highly intensive process required to manufacture trace quantities of 2-Met-7-Iso-Propella (with an average output of 59.6M per year), 1M of the compound sells for an approximated $897,683,150 on the black market. 4-Dimet-6-Iso-Propella A compound with an almost similar configuration and set of reagents to 2-Met-7-Iso-Propella, 4-Dimet-7-Iso-Propella is a colorless, pungent gas that condenses at 108K. Altering the composition of the reagents, however, vastly increases its output. The gas is a truth serum, administered orally through dissolving the gas in ethanol (its only solvent). The serum directly interferes with neural activity by forcing the subject to directly respond to a question with the first instance of cognition in relation to the question asked, i.e. the truth. 4-Dimet-6-Iso-Propella is a Danger Level 3 substance administered to law enforcement agencies. In sufficiently large doses, the compound can cause blood poisoning and paralysis. 4-Dimet-6-Iso-Propella takes an average of 72 days to decompose fully, and residual Propella may remain in the body. Iso-4-Propella A potent mixture of Propella, iron (III) oxide, zinc powder and 15 other inorganic reagents in smaller concentrations. The resultant compound is a maroon-colored semi-solid which produces a thermite reaction when ignited, burning at temperatures up to 3,621K. The Propella further enhances its destructive capability through enhanced chemical propagation, allowing it to defy gravity by spreading along walls and objects. A single canister of 50g of Iso-4-Propella can effectively obliterate anything in a 11.2m radius. Due to the propagative and destructive nature of the compound, Iso-4-Propella is classified as a Danger Level 1 substance, prohibited in all cities unless security clearance is given from the Orlanian Institute for Propella Research. Iso-12-Propella Iso-12-Propella is a compound with high concentrations of mercury, silver and molybdenum compounds. The resultant compound is a silver liquid. The compound, when left alone, has no unusual properties, but it will immediately take on the properties of any substance it contacts - for instance exposing it to glass will cause it to crystallize into a macromolecular structure that enhances the strength of the glass, or burning it will cause the compound to amplify the flame's strength. As such, the compound must be synthesized in vacuum with no impurities whatsoever. Given the nature of the compound, Iso-12-Propella acts as an amplifier compound - for instance in absorbing radiation in New Manhattan, or by snap freezing anything it contacts when mixed with liquid nitrogen. When in contact with the skin, however, the compound introduces mutations on an unprecedented scale - usually enough to kill in seconds. Iso-12-Propella is a Danger Level 1 compound which has to be transported through suspension in vacuum. Under no circumstances should this compound come into direct physical contact with any human. Propella Harmoniser The Propella Harmoniser was a powerful spatial portal tool designed by Professor William P. Carlson while he was investigating Propella with World Without Boundaries when it was still a non-profit research organisation. This portal-generation device is the only method in current existence for generating stable portals to other dimensions and universes. Propella Harmoniser Mk I The first Propella Harmoniser, which Professor Carlson designed and the World Without Boundaries organisation built. This Harmoniser was used to carry over three thousand aircraft from various universes into the Propella Universe to defend the base and assault New Technia's mobile floating carrier platform. This was eventually disabled by a combination of Venser's sacrifice to cut the spatial links of the Propella Harmoniser and the disabling of the power stations. Propella Harmoniser Mk II The design of the Harmoniser was improved upon by Richard Flemingway after Nasul City had obtained the rights to the former base area of World Without Boundaries. As of yet, there has been no events associated with the launching of the second Propella Harmoniser project. Significance to History Propella has been the reason of many conflicts, and the subject of many technological breakthroughs over the years. Early History Propella was first discovered in the late 15th century by early European settlers. The earliest expeditionists were at first afraid of this material due to its light-emitting nature, causing them to draw parallels with supernatural myths in ancient history. It was not until the first scientist, Dr. Gerard Carlson, investigated the basic properties of this material did people discover the intense exothermic properties of Propella. The magical properties of Propella were not discovered until even later; in the 17th century, when the International Expeditionary Union (IEU) had been properly established and Propella exports were hitting a peak, a sudden decline in demand in the metalworking industry was attributed to Propella, after vehicle engines and pots and pans that functioned via Propella fuel were found to be nigh indestructible as long as there was Propella in the vicinity; They returned to their former properties when isolated from Propella sources. First Propella War The First Propella War was a large-scale battle between the forces of Galvenisia and Orlania. The war was initiated by Michelle T. Bazritz, the Governor of Galvenisia. The reason for this was to seize Orlania's Propella supply for New Technia's use. Several months into the war, while New Technia was steadily gaining ground, LTG Samantha P. McIntyre, one of Galvenisia's best generals, defected to Orlania. The First Propella War saw the formation of the Orlania Defense Engagement Special Agency (ODESA), a special team under the jurisdiction of LTG McIntyre for specialised missions against Galvenisia and its army. The war ended in a general ceasefire, after both sides realised the war would never end without decimating both countries, since they were both somewhat equal in power. Second Propella War The Second Propella War was between New Technia and the World Without Boundaries terrorist group. This war occurred in the events of the Roleplay universe, and all participants of the roleplay were involved on the side of New Technia, including Nakara Kamin from the original Propella continuity. This war ended in the disabling of the Propella Harmoniser and the spatial deconstruction of the terrorist base. Category:Propella Story Universe